Side Affects May Include
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: It's Beckett's time of the month and she's stuck working with, now, the most annoying writer in the world. Could this get worse?
1. Chapter 1

So this is the request the story is not mine I have simply used my own words also I am pretty sure this is going to be T maybe more I wanted this to be a one shot but from how far this is going its not

* * *

Beckett woke up knowing it was going to be one of those days. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed. Her head pounding so she grabbed a few pain killers. It took her a little longer to get ready today, and she still felt like she looked terrible. She grabbed a quick snack before she left. She drove to the precinct the traffic a little more backed up than usual. Just what she needed. Beckett just hoped that no one was in an arguing mood today. She finally got to the precinct and thanked god Castle wasn't going to be at the precinct today. As much as she adored him, today would not be the day for one of his childish antics. Beckett looked at all of the folders on her desk and huffed. Beckett decided it wasn't worth it and got to work. Ryan and Esposito came in around 8 o' clock. They were well being Ryan and Esposito and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Don't you guys have paper work to do or anything to keep you busy?" They both looked at each other, and then back at Beckett.

"Nope, not really." Ryan chimed.

"Well what about the not really part do that, whatever it is." She sneered without looking up. Ryan and Esposito got the idea. They had to tread lightly. They both thanked god that this only happened once a month. They soon found something to do. That was quiet. Well quiet until Castle showed up. He came up with her coffee in hand and set it on the desk. She didn't look at it. He sat down in his chair and looked over her arm.

"Why are you here? I didn't call you." He leaned back in his chair.

"I thought I could help."

"You hate doing paperwork."

"You're right, but it was a nice gesture." He looked around at Ryan and Esposito and saw they had a look. Castle took a sip of his coffee slowly and Ryan acted out a bear while Esposito mouthed Beckett's name. Castle caught on and nodded slowly with a small thumb up. Castle tried to think of something to do when the phone rang. Beckett snatched at it and hissed into the phone,

"Yes." The person on the other line continued even with the somewhat grudged Beckett giving a death glare to the desk. She flicked the phone onto the holder and stood up. "Come on." She grabbed her coat and stomped out. Ryan, Esposito and Castle were following her like lost puppies afraid to be stepped on. They arrived at the crime scene and Lanie looked at Beckett and knew right away.

"You need me to kick any of their asses I will." Lanie said standing up with the clipboard.

"Not yet, but I will keep that in mind. What do we got?" She said looking over the body.

"John Doe looks like he was hit by a car."

"Robbery hit and run come on Lanie."

"Do not get snippy with me it was a hit and run nothing stolen. It looks like pieces of the car were left inside the body and so I could trace what kind of car."

"Any witnesses?" Lanie pointed her pen to a group of people standing and staring at the body. "Thanks Lanie." Lanie nodded without looking at her as she was examining her notes. Beckett crossed the street easily and saw that Ryan and Esposito were already talking to the suspects. Beckett breathed heavily and went to turn around to talk to Castle, but he wasn't there. She made a fist with her right hand and stormed back to the witnesses.

* * *

more soon if you liked this one read my others thanks REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapters so this can just be over with thank you well mostly short ;)

They got back to the precinct and the same story came up with all of the witnesses. Red, Chevy, '89, beat up. Only one person got a good look at the license plate. Ryan searched for the car and it came up along with the owner.

"It was a-"Ryan hesitated.

"Ryan name NOW." She said through her teeth.

"Mr. Frank Sinatra." She made a fist with her hand again and walked over to the computer screen. She looked and nearly punched the screen. His name was seriously Frank Sinatra.

"Well at least we won't have a problem finding him. I mean how many Frank Sinatra's are still ALIVE in New York." Ryan tapped a few buttons.

"Three." Beckett wanted to badly to just get this over with and so she ran a hand through her hair. Castle came over and handed over her coffee. She took a few big gulps and set the cup down lightly.

"Okay is there any way we can find where he and his car was last."

"The gates of heaven." Castle said lightly. Beckett whipped on him.

"Now is NOT the time Castle." He looked away and took a sip of his coffee. She looked again at Ryan and both he and Esposito were staring at her. "What?" They both shook their heads and got back to work.

"Okay it looks like he went to a store a few blocks from where the hit and run was and that is the last Mr. Sinatra was seen." Ryan looked over his shoulder at Beckett cautiously.

"Alright Ryan, Epso go see if the store clerk remembers anything about the suspect. " They nodded and ran out of there. She went back to her chair and looked through some files. Castle looked at the screen a little bit more then walked over. He had his hand behind his back and sat down. "What do you have Castle." He looked at her.

"Nothing, well maybe just a little something."He pulled his hand from behind him and it was a little container of chocolate. She stared at it for a long time, her eyes wide.

"For me?"

"I didn't want to give it to you when they were here, they would have eaten it."He sat the container on her desk and she lunged for it carefully ripping open the box so it wouldn't make a lot of noise.

"I could kiss you right now Castle." He looked from the box to her as she opened the lid and an assortment of smells rushed into the air.

"I'll remember that when I need a favor."

"Don't get too cocky." She said with a piece already in her mouth. She sat the chocolate on her lap so no one would see and she went through her papers again. Castle watched her periodically taking a sip from his coffee. Every once in a while getting both of them a new cup. Ryan and Esposito came back and Ryan stopped.

"Is someone eating chocolate?" Beckett was finished so she threw the box away right in front of them.

"Not anymore what do you got?" Esposito pouted while Ryan watched the box completely drop into the trash can.

"Well he didn't buy anything, but it looked like he was meeting someone. But that someone didn't show."

"Did the clerk hear anything that Mr. Sinatra was talking about?"

"No he had a customer at the time." Beckett sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is there any way we can find out who he was going to meet?"

"We could head to his home and see if he is there or if we can find an appointment book." Beckett nodded and stood up motioning to Castle.

"We will go and see if he is home and you guys can check his phone records to see who he was talking to." Beckett walked out of the bullpen then stopped and headed to the bathroom. Castle watched her go then the elevator opened and he waited for the people to get out and for a few people to go ahead of him before the elevator came up again. As he stepped into the small room, as the doors were closing she stuck her arm through and snuck in.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was probably good chocolate too." Ryan said sitting down.

"Yea rich guy chocolate." Esposito grumbled.

"Why not share, it smelled so good." Ryan moped.

"Hey to think what they go through to get that chocolate she can have it." Ryan milled this around for a bit and slowly bobbed his head.

"I guess you're right. Hey what did you get Lanie when she was like that? Jenny keeps to herself around that time and so I never get to get her anything." Ryan asked turning around to face Esposito. Esposito just grinned and chuckled.

Castle and Beckett arrived at Mr. Sinatra's apartment and the door was open. Beckett pulled out her gun and Castle stayed behind her. She slowly pushed open the door and it swung open on broken hinges. Castle stared at them as he walked through the door. He got the signal to look around he went in the opposite direction of her and there was a lonely hallway with nothing but a bathroom. He walked back giving her the okay. Beckett was going through some stuff on his counter and Castle was looking through stuff on the coffee table. Beckett couldn't find anything, but she did see a note. She walked over to Castle who as still looking. He grinned and held up a magazine.

"_Vocal classes for the wealthy." _He looked back and showed her she swiped his hand away and the magazine hit the floor. A paper fell out and she reached for it.

"Found out who he was meeting." She showed Castle the two papers and he stood up.

"Does anybody else feel as though we had just stepped back in time?" Castle slowly raised his hand and she poked him in the chest. He rubbed the sore spot as she walked out of the abandoned apartment. He quickly walked to catch up to her. "So we are just going to leave it like that?"

"Yes because if Mr. Sinatra reports a break in, which he might, he will call us. And then we will get him." Castle thought about this for a moment then nodded.

"You should be like this more often Beckett, well minus the poking and ill temperament."

"You're pushing it Cas-"She stopped midsentence. She had a hand on her gun, but Castle must have seen it too and now the person was running and Castle was chasing after him. She wanted to yell at him, but frankly she did not feel like running so she followed the noises to the stairs and saw Castle chasing a man that was about same height, and fit the description of Mr. Sinatra. Beckett was jumping a few steps at a time making sure she didn't fall. That was the last thing she needed. She heard Castle yelling at the man to stop, but it didn't seem as though it was working. She made it to the lobby floor where she heard a thud and what sounded like someone getting the breath knocked out of them. She looked around and saw Castle was trying to pin down the man.

"Beckett, any time now. It's not like he's trying to get away or anything." He said being bucked around and trying to still have a hold on the man. The man was yelling and people were looking at the scene.

"Help! Somebody help! They got the wrong guy. Help!"They man was yelling not too well with his face to the floor.

"Hey buddy would ya mind if ya SHUT IT!" Beckett yelled as she grabbed his hands and put them into the cuffs. Castle panted trying to get back his breath.

"Couldn't have helped out anytime sooner?" He managed betweens breaths.

"Nope, you look too good running." She said as she yanked the man from the ground.

"Hey if you too feel the need to go and let some stress out I'll be glad to just walk out of here."

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at him. He looked at the ground and they made their way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at the precinct and Beckett threw Mr. Sinatra into her box. Ryan and Esposito looked.

"That him?" Ryan asked. Beckett nodded and Ryan and Esposito headed towards the box. She waved them to go ahead and they walked in. Beckett sat down at her seat and was ready to get her paper work done.

"You can go now Castle, we caught the guy."He looked around and at his watch.

"Not even 5." He argued.

"Yes I know. But I also know you're not going to do paperwork."

"I could keep you hydrated."

"Coffee dehydrates you." He was about to argue when Ryan and Esposito came out of the box. Esposito taking Mr. Sinatra to the holding cells.

"He confessed. Said the victim was jaywalking and he wasn't paying attention." Ryan sighed, walking back to his desk. Castle looked at Beckett's desk then at Beckett. She was staring at him.

"I said you can go home."

"Can't make me." She sneered at him and then he regretted saying that. Castle stood up as she gave a wicked smile and grabbed his stuff. "Well I was glad to be here today. Tomorrow? Okay maybe not tomorrow sometime though. Okay?" He said practically running out the bullpen. She looked back at her desk in time to see him turning around in the elevator. Ryan and Esposito burst out laughing until she looked up at them and then they tried to cover it by coughing and clearing their throats. She looked at them through her hair and smirked.

Castle got home and opened the door carefully. Alexis was sitting at the counter and Martha was not in sight. He walked in and came into the kitchen. Alexis looked up from whatever it was she was doing.

"You're home early."

"Yea I got kicked out."

"Why?" Castle imitated a bear as Ryan had done only hours earlier."Oh." She laughed.

"Yea tell me about it. Only don't tell me." He caught himself in time. "I thought the chocolate might help, it did for about ten minutes."

"You bought her chocolate?"

"Yea," He put his stuff down and sat next to her."Isn't that what you women crave most in times of despair? I see you eat it around then."

"Crave most dad? I can't even answer that."

"What?" Alexis stood up and gave him a look.

"What else goes good with chocolate?" She walked to her room. He sat thinking about it and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh." Martha walked in then.

"What oh?" Castle turned around.

"Beckett."

"Oh what's wrong with Beckett?"

"Chocolate."

"Hmmm and what goes good with chocolate?"

"I got that from Alexis." Martha's eyes were laughing at him."Hey don't laugh at me. I have been poked, laughed at and had my head bitten off. That's just today."

"Sounds like a normal day in the Rodger's household."

"I told you, no laughing."

"I never laughed darling. You should call her and see if she wants dinner." He looked at his watch 5:00.

"Why are you trying to get me out of the house? Also I might not come back alive. "

"Or before midnight." Martha mumbled. Castle gave her a look. "Nothing darling."

"Thank you, mother, for the encouragement. 'No she won't hurt you. You'll be just fine.'" He said in a shrill voice meaning to mimic Martha. Martha waved her hand.

"Go darling Alexis and I can fend for ourselves." Castle grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Martha grabbed a snack and headed somewhere behind him. She picked it up,

"What Castle?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat." There was a long silence and he thought she hung up then she answered.

"Is there a catch in this?"

"No why would you, never mind don't answer that." She thought about this for a moment.

"Fine, but only if I buy."

"I was the one who was going to let you indulge," There was a long silence on the other side of the phone. "Fine I'll meet you at your place."

"Around," There was a pause and the sound of a car door shutting. "6."

"Sounds good." She hung up and headed inside to her house to get ready. Castle getting up to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Longest one because of reasons oh and remember that T part i was mentioning yea here it comes into play its high T not what i normally do but im seeing what im comfortable with

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him Martha called up the stairs.

"Alexis, the house is ours!" She said as she began walking towards the kitchen.

"Where did dad go?"

"Where else darling?" Alexis sat on one of the stools and had a mixed expression. Martha smiled and waved her hand as Alexis decided what she exactly what she wanted to feel.

* * *

Castle pulled up to Beckett's apartment at 5:56. He got to her door at exactly 6. She looked at her watch and smiled.

"Never seize to impress, do you Castle?"

"Nope." He walked in as she turned around. Her hair was damp from the shower and the smell of cherries was fresh in the air. Castle walked into her kitchen and saw a full course meal on the counter. "Did you cook this all?" She sucked in a breath,

"Sadly no. I am no master chief like you. This would take me days. Just to set it alone."

"Did you order this before hand, or just have it stuffed somewhere?"

"This is what I was going to eat for dinner." She sat down on one of the stools. He smiled. She patted the chair next to her and he glided over and sat down. "You can eat whatever you want." He grabbed his plate and served himself. "Why are you so quiet? I can't do all the talking."

"I am just enjoying the moment."

"Are you mocking me when you say that?"

"No, no I'm not; I am just amazed you said yes."

"Well I think after you tackled that guy today you deserved a, a reward."

"If I get this every time I tackle a guy I might just do it more often." She had her fork at her mouth and looked at through the corner of her eye. He took a bite of his food.

"Don't push it Castle."

"Not pushing." She took a bite and looked over at him. She smiled slightly. She absently mindedly sent a pea through the air towards him. It hit him on the shoulder. He looked over at her and she saw he moved slightly. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't realize had thrown something at her. It hit the side of her head and she looked over at the attacker, whom of which was nonchalantly eating again. She was going to chuck something at him when he turned faster than she and somehow how managed to get a straw and was using it to deflect the oncoming flying objects. "I shall warn you, I am a master food fighter/dodger."

"You must believe all the cups then." He flicked another one at her and she caught it in her mouth. As she smiled she held the piece of food between her teeth.

"I see that magic trick isn't restricted to ice cubes."

"If you're lucky I might just give you a peek." She tossed something at him at that moment he froze up and it bounced right off his cheek. She took another bite of her food only this time she did it very slowly. He dropped the straw. She finished and looked at his plate. "You done?" He seemed to breathe again and nodded slightly. She gave a devilish glance back at him as she picked up their plates. He got up and began picking up plates here and there. He began finding everything with ease, gliding across the kitchen as though it were his own. "I think you know my apartment better then I."

"Power of observation."

"More like power to the one who stalks."

"I do not stalk you." She stopped and looked at him with another look. "Honestly."

"Let's see you document my life, you follow me at work, and you know my kitchen better than the one who owns it. You're right you're a crazy stalker."

"Not crazy."

"Says the one who lives with his mother."

"She lives with ME. Big difference."

"Oh yes I don't know how I missed the gap between."

"Yea I know. Usually you're more spot on then that."

"What does that mean?" She was moving around him, so she whispered in his ear. He seemed to forget what she asked and looked like he was going to drop the plate he was holding in his hands. It was dangling on the thread of his sanity. Which, by the way, she was going to saw away little by little.

"What was the question again?" She finished with the dishes and watched him as he worked. "What you're not going to help?"

"It seems as if you are doing just well without it." He put his hands on her counter and leaned in. His turn.

"If I get dinner for tackling a guy, I was just wondering what I get for knowing my way around your apartment?" He gave a charm smile and she swore the thought crossed her mind.

"If you play your cards right you might just find out." She gave one of her smiles and it was like a Mexican stand off, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Is that a promise?" He gave another smile and he decided that he better finished so he gave her one last look and finished his chore. Beckett watched him move around her kitchen with such grace it was as though he was dancing. She had a much uninvited thought that made her shake her head hurriedly to get the idea out of her head. He must have turned right as she shook her head, for he was looking at her. "What?"

"What?" He mocked.

"You better not have just mocked me." He leaned in again.

"And what if I did?" She gave another devilish smile and shot her hand out and grabbed his nose. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow. Okay I give." She let go reluctantly and patted his head as he tried to recover.

"That is what will happen." She looked around for the first time and realized just how clean her kitchen was. Maybe it was because she was too busy focusing on the other things gracing her eyes. She looked past him and then back at him. He had a smug look on his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime. It needed it anyways." He leaned back from his position on the counter and she watched him carefully. As though he might do something they would both wish they had done before. Castle walked over and sat back in his previously occupied chair. She was afraid she was going to rationally do something that wasn't rational. She walked over to her fridge and then looked back at him as she opened the door.

"Dessert?" She asked as she looked into the fridge.

"Well if you insist." He shrugged with a smile and got up getting both of them a bowl. He looked through the cabinet and found two dishes that resembled a bowl. "You don't have a lot of dining wear do you?"

"Do I look like I have a lot of dining wear?"

"Well no but it would be useful." She sat a small tub of ice cream on the counter and pointed to it. "It's called a tub for a reason." He put the bowl-ish things back and grabbed some spoons instead. He tossed her one and she caught it midflight. She popped off the top and stuck her spoon inside licking her fingers to get the excess ice cream off. "I also hardly have anybody over to eat here. Except the occasional Lanie, but we use this thing." She lifts the container and shakes it a bit.

"I was just amazed you had plates for all of the food." He said grabbing a small spoonful. She looked at his spoon and she shrugged then took her own desired amount of ice cream. They both played a very dangerous game, one neither of them could afford to lose. He had is spoon in his mouth when his facial expression changed and he hopped up in his chair. He patted his pockets for what he was looking for. He had a sorrowful look and walked over to where he had sat down his jacket and looked through the pockets in there. There was a noise of a spoon being taken out of his mouth and a hushed _Eureka,_ and walked back over spoon in mouth yet again. His hands were behind his back and Beckett positioned herself to look behind him, yet he hid his back from her.

"Castle what is it? Better not be more chocol- "She was cut off when his hands revealed themselves. There in his hand was a box. It was a thin box; it looked like it held a bracelet or a necklace. She had a petrified look on her face. She didn't know what it was, or why he would randomly give her something like that. He positioned the box so it was in one hand, his other hand taking the spoon out of his mouth and swallowing.

"Here." He walked forward and set the box in front of her. She stared at it a long time; so long he took another small spoonful. She finally opened it and it was not at all what she expected. With such a nice box like that she would have thought…She grabbed the contents occupying the box and held it up to him he smiled as best he could with the spoon in his mouth.

"It's adorable and oddly delicious." She bit off a piece of the candy necklace that was now taking residence around her neck, fitting perfectly. He ate all of the ice cream on his spoon and began to speak again.

"I thought it was better than more chocolate and it might go good with ice cream." She took another bite and spooned out more frozen dessert.

"You're too kind." She smiled liking the melting ice cream off the edges of her spoon.

"So I guess this means I get kudo points?" He sat back in his chair and smirked watching her every move with half closed eyes.

"Depends," She leaned in so she was right next to his ear. "How far are you willing to go to get them?" He took a deep breath of her hair as she taunted him and whispered back,

"Far enough." The game began again the subtle give and take until one of them was being thrust against a wall. Beckett leaned back and as she was getting comfortable shooting pains coming from her abdomen set her doubled over and dropping the spoon. She whispered under her breath,

"Damn I hate these cramps. Just you know ruin a moment like this. No worries." She didn't know Castle was right in front of her until she looked up and he was kneeling in front of her. All signs of the previous moment had vanished from his face and worry and a bit of understanding now masked his face. "Castle I'm okay. Trust me just – just give me a minute." She said through clenched teeth towards the end of the sentence. As if speaking was bring on the onslaught. He was staring at her with more concern now and his hand slowing came to rest on her stomach. She froze at the sudden presence.

"Its okay, this helps. I promise." He began to slowly rub her stomach in a circler pattern. He was right; it felt like heaven. She a sort of whimper in the back of her throat and he quickly took his hand away and as he did she grabbed it and pulled it back.

"Don't stop." She whispered setting her head on his shoulder. He kept going and hummed a song she didn't recognize. She closed her eyes as the movement began to numb the pain away she just wished he'd never stop. "Where did you learn this?"

"I have my secrets."

"I'm just glad it comes out now." She whispered as she turned her head towards his ear. She hadn't realized her hands were still gently holding his until they began to numb as well. She let his hand go reluctantly and she whispered into his ear again, "For that you get all the kudo points in the world." He slowly stopped and turned his head slightly so that way he was facing her, yet her head still rested on his shoulder.

"I'd like to take that favor now." He whispered and delicately kissed her lips. As if he couldn't get enough of her. She embraced the kiss and raised her hand to rest gently on his jaw line. He cupped her face with one hand and they broke apart for a second to get air. She put her forehead to his and kissed him again. He tasted of ice cream and well, Castle. She felt if they were like this forever that wouldn't be long enough to fully take in all he is. He reached for the small of her back and gently brought her closer to him and off of the chair. Beckett used her free hand and ran it carefully through his hair.

"You beat the dealer." She whispered against his lips, both of them smiling at the comment. Both still embraced he lead her to the standing position and setting her on the counter. She pushed the ice cream off of the counter and it fell with hardly either of them caring. Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed hers. She moaned in the back of her throat and his hands were leaving trails on her jeans on her way to her waist. Castle grabbed her waist and pulled himself forward and his hand was messing with the edge of her shirt. His hand was warm as it explored the inside of her shirt. He got to the edge of her bra and ran his finger along the stitching to the the back of it and professionally unclasped her bra without a second thought. "Practicing I see." She said in a low toned voice as she laid kisses all along his jaw line. He didn't answer, he simply pushed her even closer until there was not even a breathe between them and teasing the straps of her bra. She teased his hair reply and kissed her again. As he broke away he left kisses around her lips and she shivered. Her hands pursued invisible lines on his back and she took off his shirt relentlessly.

"Someone's been practicing." He said in a husky voice. She too did not reply just skimmed her fingers over his back and he shivered. He put a hand on the counter and put all of his weight on that one hand. She almost forgot about the neck candy and threw that aside along with her now useless bra. Who needs a clean kitchen anyways? She looked at him with a very mischievous smile and he returned it with and equally fiendish expression. "Doesn't the counter seem a little cold?" He barely managed between kissing her neck and her running her hands along his bare skin.

"Won't be when I'm we're done." She kissed him again this time more powerfully, as though nothing else in the world mattered. No matter what anybody else thought.

"I like the sound of that." She lay on the counter dragging him with her. Castle held her by the small of the back so she didn't have to actually feel the cold of the counter beneath her. Beckett's hands had a mind or their own at this particular juncture. Running here and there finally stopping at his pant button and slowly began to unzip him. Unexpectedly there was a knocking at the door. "Ignore it." Castle moaned into her mouth. The knocking did not leave this time it was followed by a voice.

"Beckett, open the door. I know you're in there." Lanie's voice called through the door.

"Ignore her she will leave." He said again a little more passion this time as he pulled her closer.

"I will not leave until you open this door." A very annoyed Lanie yelled.

"She's going to be here awhile then." Beckett ignored Lanie and continued to unbutton Castle's clothing. There was the sound of clicking and a door being opened and both Castle and Beckett jumped apart and Beckett looked around the corner to where the front door was and Lanie was standing there impatiently and began walking towards the kitchen. "I didn't lock the door. Of course she had to come in." Beckett shooed Castle to the pantry and handed him his stuff his pants clinging to his hips and she whimpered in the back of her throat. She held up her finger to him and shut the door. Lanie rounded the corner at that moment and Beckett turned around.

"Gurl didn't you hear me?"

"Oh no, I was spacing." Beckett saw the ice cream tub and her bra at the exact moment Lanie did, but Lanie was faster. She practically glided over and held up her bra.

"Who's here?"

"No one's here." Lanie gave a look and picked up the ice cream tub.

"Two spoons." Beckett slowly moved in front of Lanie and grabbed everything from her. "And the chairs are crooked. Who is here?"

"No one is here Lanie. What goes on in my apartment is mine." Lanie walked over to Beckett and fixed her hair.

"You need a better alibi." She walked over to the pantry when Beckett's back was turned and flung open the door. Castle was turned around with his shirt on looking like he was looking for something to eat.

"Oh Lanie, didn't hear you come in." He said as if nothing had happened. "Want something?" Lanie said nothing just had a look and turned around to Beckett.

"That is not 'no one'. That is a fine someone." She looked back and as she was sizing up Castle, she noticed something. "Beckett, gurl I am going to go now." She walked towards Beckett winking at her.

"Why did you come any ways?"

"I wanted to know if you ate. Seems like you were in the middle of a meal." Lanie looked at Castle with a sideways glance. Beckett seemed flushed. Well maybe that was Castle's fault, but Lanie's comment did not help.

"Thanks for coming Lanie." Beckett yelled after her and after that they heard the door close. "Do you know what she's going to do now?" He walked up beside her and she put her head in her hand as she set an arm on the counter. She closed her eyes. "She's going to tell the whole friggin' city. That's what she'll do." She heard a noise from beside her, but she didn't open her eyes. Soon arms were around her. Very bare arms.

"And what precisely is she going to say? That I was in your pantry and you were eating ice cream? You know it doesn't really help my crazy stalker label." She turned to face him and she fell into his arms and then looked up into his eyes. The fiendish look was back and she grabbed his face as she pulled him into a very heated kiss.

"Go shirtless more often. It suits you." He chuckled in her mouth and she began working on undressing him again. She bit his bottom lip and he slowly worked on the bottom buttons of her shirt. He got about half way and pulled away, she whimpered and he picked her up holding her on his hips. She looked down at him from her height and kissed him again holding his face. Castle ran his fingers along her spine and under her shirt. "Actually I think I could deal with Lanie on this one."

"I knew cleaning the kitchen would get me somewhere. Who knew I would have to clean it again?" He said with his breath caught in his throat. She silenced him by kissing him again. "I guess I'll shut up now." He said brushing his lips against hers. Another shiver passed through her. He set her down and she grabbed his hand and biting her bottom lip she kissed him one last time and turned around leading him away. "Who knew dinner leads to –" She put her fingers to his lips and a devilish smile returned to her face she turned back around and no words escaped his lips as she lead him through her apartment to her door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Lanie probably said it about a million times by the time she got back home. She was giddy with, what, joy. That was hardly what she was feeling. She wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell someone, she didn't go to work until A) a dead body showed up or B) tomorrow, and that wasn't soon enough. Hell, she would go kill someone herself if that meant telling somebody. She tried to rack her brain at anyone who would be up, or willing to listen to her. It's wasn't that late it was just who would be as excited as she was. She couldn't think of any one so she had to bear this secret until tomorrow. Lanie sighed then began her 'Oh my god's again. Her stomach felt like it was full of bubbles. Very, very hot bubbles. Lanie pulled out her phone when she was home and dialed the only number she knew that could possibly calm her down. Well calm her to a different kind of bubbles. Thank god he answered the phone,

"Hey chicka. How you doing?"

"Could be doing better." She purred and there was a bit of silence on the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She smiled into the receiver as he hung up.

Martha looked at the time for about the hundredth time and finally gave in and smiled. "Alexis I am 99 percent sure we get the house tonight." Alexis came around to look at her gram and then at the clock.

"I was expecting that."

"Hard not to. I'm such a terrible mother. He was easy prey." She took another sip of her drink and Alexis couldn't help but smirk.

"I hear it runs in the family." Alexis too took another sip of her glass.

"I just hope tomorrow they remember it's only Tuesday." Alexis giggled at that one.

"I know what book is going on the restricted shelf after it is printed." Martha gave a small laugh.

"Oh honey that would be on the restricted shelf even for the book store."

"I'd doubt Detective Beckett would let that all going into his book." Martha silenced herself with another sip. Unconsciously Martha again looked at the clock."Gram, are you waiting for someone?"

"No. Why would you assume that?"

"Well the clock isn't going to fall off the wall anytime soon so I think you're okay." Martha looked back over and smiled.

"You're right. I guess I feel, I don't know, worried. Worried he's going to come home to tell us that she is just toying with him."

"I doubt that. Unless that is a very good dinner, like you said, he isn't coming back tonight." Martha sighed and took another drink.

"Shouldn't you be packing up the last of your things? Come on." Marta held out her arm and lead Alexis to her room to help her out with the finishing touches of her room. "It's going to very different with you off to college."

"Hopefully for the better."


	7. Chapter 7

Sunshine shone through the dimly lit room. The curtains were doing little to keep it out. Beckett woke up first and once she detangled herself from Castle she got up and threw on a robe. She walked around doing her daily routine. Only this time with the temptation in the next room. Castle woke up shortly after she did and felt around the bed with his hand. Searching for her, he came up empty. He opened his eyes and looked around. He heard noises from the other room and threw on his pants, just his pants. Beckett was on the phone and as he came in as she hung up.

"Who was that?" She jumped as though she forgot who was here.

"Lanie. Dead body." She turned around and wanted to forget the dead body. She stared at him. His hip hugging pants, his nonexistent shirt, the slight gleam in his perfectly blue eyes. It was almost too much for her. Almost. She pointed to him with a mock expression of anger. "Since Lanie suspects something, you need to," She paused looking at him. "To not touch or look too long or anything like that. 'Kay?"

"How come you think it's me who is going to have a hard time resisting myself? I have a lot of self control." She gave him a look of disbelief. "I do."

"Also she has probably told somebody else. She has a habit of that. I love her and hate her for it. So back to the point, no touching."

"You know I bet she killed the victim just to have reason to tell the whole world."

"I bet you're right on that one." She couldn't help herself this time and she kissed him gently feeling his chest and back.

"No touching." He said playfully and she hated her number one rule already. She made a noise deep in her throat and turned around walking towards her kitchen.

"You have to head home." She said solemnly.

"Why can't I take a shower here?"

"I can't smell like you, and you can't smell like me." He smirked and blew her a kiss as he walked back to get his stuff. She stared at his as he went and moaned. "This is going to be fun." She whispered as he waved good bye, well for now. She headed to her bathroom and really began her routine. Castle arrived at his loft in record time. Alexis was still asleep and it sounded as though Gram was in her room he snuck into his room and shut the door quietly. He quickly ran his clothes through the wash and waited until they were done until he got in the shower. Martha must have heard the water running, for she came down stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Richard I'm glad to see you're back." She yelled through the door and the shower went off. "How was your night?" She said it with amusement lathering her voice. He dried off and threw on some clothes and walked out to her.

"Book worthy." She made an exasperated movement with her hands and smiled.

"We knew it."

"We?" He questioned walking into the kitchen with her trailing behind.

"Alexis and I." He was a bit amazed at this.

"What exactly did you do while I was gone?" She waved her hand in dismissal to the question.

"Girl stuff."

"Really because I did some girl stuff too, but I doubt we're talking about the same thing." He grabbed his jacket and Martha looked at him.

"Dead body already?"

"Murderers obviously don't have time schedules." He gave a charm smile and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

He arrived shortly before Beckett did and he desperately tried his best to avoid direct eye contact. As directed. The body was in a ditch on the side of the road which was close to an alley way. The alley way stank even from the ditch. Lanie looked him once over and Esposito had a certain look on him. Like the look a tiger wore as it sized up a mouse. Sadly in this case the mouse was him. Beckett came over and asked about the body. Ryan came up beside Castle and looked at the varying faces around him. His was pure confusion. Castle handed Beckett her coffee and she took it without looking at him.

"What happened?" Esposito looked over at Castle while Lanie eyed Beckett. Beckett looked at the body to hide her flushing face. Castle didn't seem fazed at all, as if this happened to him all the time. Ryan was slightly less confused, but still confused. "Well it's a John Doe. No ID, no credit card, and no wallet what so ever." Ryan gave a look to Esposito that he wanted to talk later.

"Lanie how did he die?"

"Multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest. The blade was roughly a fourth of an inch in width, about four inches in length. Also looks like he died around 8 pm yesterday." Beckett could relate.

"So we are looking for a pocket knife or a Swiss army knife? And why hadn't anybody seen his body?"

"Seems that way." Lanie shook her head in answer to the second question.

"Seems like a robbery gone wrong." Castle had hardly said a word he just stood staring at the body.

"I think I know this guy." Beckett looked back at him. She was having a hard time not moving close to him, so she could run her fingers through his hair. It smelled so clean and like Castle.

"Shoot." She managed. He looked at her and pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times and showed her the picture.

"Seem familiar?" She looked at it for a long time before she got it.

"That's Ben Reaves. The news reporter." She looked up at him and then had to look away. This was going to be hard. Lanie came over and looked at the picture as well.

"Good eye, writer boy. Or should I say man?" She waggled her eye brows and walked back over to the body and nodded. "It looks like him." Beckett, with the sudden rush of extreme annoyance, held her tongue at Lanie's comment and walked around to see if anything turned up. Castle could tell she was annoyed, so he thought twice about what he was going to do next. He decided to go safe and walk in the opposite direction of where Beckett was looking. There were a few small splatters of blood making a trail to the side of a dumpster. Castle looked at the side and saw there wasn't much, but there was something odd about it. Maybe the attacker was injured.

"Hey Lanie." He called and she looked around for him and saw where he was.

"What?" He pointed to the blood spatters and she took a swab.

"I don't think its Ben's."

"Maybe, maybe not. I still have to do some tests on it." She walked back over to the body and Beckett was running a hand through her hair. Hair, only hours ago lay right next to him. He was going to walk over when Esposito intercepted him and gave him a death glare.

"Ryan and I need a little chat with you when we get back to the station." Castle gulped as Esposito moved away as fast as he came. Castle was a little scared, alright he was a whole lotta scared, but he didn't know what to be more afraid of. Ryan and Esposito's 'talk' or what threats were going to be mentioned during the 'talk'. Beckett sighed and waved to Castle that they should go. She hadn't looked up when she did it, but she did when he wasn't next to her. He had a terrified look on his face and Esposito must have gotten to him. She couldn't help, but give a slight twitch of her lips and he then seemed to come out of a daze and walk up to her.

"I might not live." He dazed off again until she started to walk away. They got back to the precinct and Beckett made a bathroom break before coming to the white board. Castle sat on her desk waiting for her. He was also on pins and needles waiting for Esposito and Ryan to get back. Not that he wanted them back he just was on edge, like taking a girl out on a first date and her father talking to the boy. He was the boy. Plus both of them had access to military grade weapons. She came back and grabbed his hand gently.

"I told them to go easy on you." She had a smirk signally she was humored. She let go of him so they wouldn't get caught. He looked down then back at her.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yes because you're the only one who has ever gotten his quote on quote talk." She made little quotation marks with her fingers.

"Thanks I feel so much better."

"You should." She gave another humorous smile and sat down in her chair. Like the devil's body guards Ryan and Esposito came into the bullpen and eyed Castle. He got up and followed them into a vacant room. Beckett smiled and got up to get some coffee. She came back and they were still talking. Well Esposito and Ryan were talking and Castle was probably in need of a hug. Beckett slowly sipped the coffee as she could feel a headache raging on inside her head. She could already feel the cramps make its great appearance. She decided she better take a few Tylenol because she doubted that is Castle did the same thing last night there were going to be a LOT of questions and exchanging of money. How could they put a pool on them anyways? Why would they, too? It's not like everyone asked if they were together all the time, okay maybe they were right. Beckett took another sip of her coffee and Castle was back. A little shaken, but he didn't look too scarred. She bit her bottom lip as he sat down next to her on her desk. "See not so bad."

"You say that as if it's a good thing." His hand slithered to the small of her back and softly ran his fingers along it. She grabbed his hand after a few minutes.

"What did I say?" She whispered.

"What's the point they all know."

"I'm still at work." She hissed. He smirked.

"For now." She hated how he used that tone, but it did melt her on the spot. Her knees were weak and he put his hand back on his leg.

"So Ryan, Esposito any leads?"

"No." They said in sequence.

"Anybody who last saw him, any family?"

"Well there is his dad, but he's been out of the picture for years."

"Won't help." Beckett wished the pain would go away so she could think straight. The Tylenol hadn't kicked in yet, so she was just steaming until then.

"What about anyone he worked with did any of them see him last?" Castle piped up. Ryan shook his head. He didn't know.

"Yea his camera man." Esposito put in and handed Beckett a picture of him.

"Tyler." Castle pointed out. Beckett looked over at him and whispered into his ear,

"Crazy stalker." He whispered back,

"I still have kudo points." She gave him a look and folded up the picture. She got off her desk and signaled to Castle to come on.

"Ryan, Espo try and dig something on this guy." Beckett walked out and hurried to the elevator as the door was beginning to close. She got to it before it closed and Castle walked in. He gave her a look as he walked by her and leaned against the back wall. Beckett waited until the doors were closed and turned on him. "I told you no touching. Now that you've broken the rules there is a price to pay." He started to get excited. "But not now." His enthusiasm sizzled to almost nothing.

"Why not?" He stood up so he wasn't using the back wall as a support.

"Because I can't get busted because of you." He gave her a pouty face and almost gave in right there. Instead she stuck her finger in his face. "No I am not getting busted because of you." He was going to lean in and she whipped back around as the door stopped and he followed her as she got off the elevator and caught up and was at her side.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the networking station and looked around for Tyler. A man came down from a sound stage and stopped them from entering the production room.

"Detective Kate Beckett NYPD." The man stood his place. "That means move or you can tell me about Tyler." She held up his picture and his expression wavered for a brief second.

"He isn't here."

"Well then can you tell me about Ben Reaves?" The man lost it. His face fell and he lost any trace of his previous stone cold expression. He turned around and waved back up to the stage crew. He turned back around to Beckett and his eyes were turning red at the rims.

"He's dead isn't he?" Both Castle and Beckett nodded. The people around them began to fit and stop working. The complete and over all reaction to this news was over whelming.

"Hey everyone calm down. We need to speak to Tyler." Beckett called over the crowd. Only a few people actually calmed down. Castle had an idea. He looked around and didn't see what he wanted so he held out his hands overlapped on each other and Beckett stepped on them. "Hey listen up everyone!" The noise lessened by a lot. "Thank you. Now I need to talk to Tyler."

"Like I said before he's not here. He didn't show up to work today." She looked down at him and nodded then looked back up to the ever growing crowd.

"Did anyone see Ben around eight last night?" Almost all of them raised their hands. Beckett's fists clenched and tried again. "Did anyone see Ben when he was not in this building?" All of them went down except for one. She tapped Castle's shoulder and he lowered her to where she could jump off and went in search of the hand. Castle followed.

"Couldn't you have worn a skirt today?" He looked up in fantasy.

"I. Don't. Wear. Skirts." He sighed and they found the owner of the hand. It was a woman about twenty two, wearing the lowest cut top Castle had ever seen. He hoped she was a reporter.

"Hi I'm Claire Collins." She said in a tone that wasn't quite sad but it also wasn't the same as all of the rest.

"Ms. Collins is there somewhere private we may speak?" She nodded slowly and as everyone else was left to mourn she lead them to Ben's studio. Once inside she sat down and looked at the two people in front of her. "Exactly when last night did you see Ben?"

"7:45."

"What was it you two met about?" Ms. Collins hesitated. "Ms. Collins?"

"We met about a story." There was something in her voice that suggested she was lying.

"Where did you meet exactly?"

"Outside the building around the back."

"This was about a story?"

"Yes it was classified. He didn't want anyone else to get it first."

"What exactly was this story about?" Ms. Collins sighed and waited to answer.

"The recent news anchor disappearances." Beckett and Castle looked at each other then back at Ms. Collins.

"We are going to need all of his notes. Also how long did you stay with him?"

"Maybe ten minutes. No later." Ms. Collins stood up grabbed a hidden key and opened one of the drawers in his studio. When the drawer opened a shocked gasp came from Ms. Collins. "They're gone. All of his notes. They are gone." Castle went to look and she held him back with one hand knowing his intentions. She looked over at the cabinet and saw indeed it was empty. She looked at Ms. Collins who looked angry more than anything.

"Ms. Collins do you know of anyone who would want these files?"

"Yea every damn news broadcaster out there. We get paid for the story; the longer it runs the better the job we did. That's how it works, and now that someone has taken the files' that means that they have stolen our money." She looked at Beckett with glaring eyes. "He worked his ass off for this story. Maybe that's why he was so loved. Whoever did this needs to burn."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Castle looked over Beckett's shoulder and she pushed him back with her hand on his face. "Hey."


End file.
